


Tailor's Accountant

by TheChesCat



Series: Ham/ITH One Shots! [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Chubby, F/M, Modern, Shy, body shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChesCat/pseuds/TheChesCat
Summary: Got the feels for her boss, but she doesn't think she's pretty enough for him.





	Tailor's Accountant

[Third, Modern times.]  
[TW: Body Shame to positivity]

_Ding ding~!_

"Hello?" Eva called into the alterations and tailoring shop, the front area seemingly empty and quiet. That is, until there's a crash heard from behind a few racks of clothes. Eva flinched, leaning forward to try to see if they were okay. "Sorry..."

"Oh no! It's okay! One moment!" A deeper voice called from behind the clothes, a bit of clattering following.

"No rush, please take your time to finish." She said, resting her bag on the countertop. Soon, a tall and fairly dark man came out from the back. He definitely had some height on her, and muscles forever. His sleeves rolled up on his biceps, his shirt perfectly molded to his body. "Are... you the tailor?"

"Yes, yes I am. Hercules Mulligan, at your service." The man replied and her jaw nearly dropped to the floor. This man had the body of a god and he's a tailor???? WHAT? She glanced over him again, he had the frame of a football player, but looking around the shop, he made the most delicate and beautiful pieces. "And you are...."

"Eva!" she shouted, and the blush rising on her own caramel skin as she tries to keep her cool. "I-I'm Eva, apologies. I was coming for the front desk and accounting position?"

"Yes, I am terrible when it comes to keeping books and records. I just sew!" He chuckles, though his laugh was mostly at the sheepish nature of the woman infront of him. How adorable, he thought.  "I could use the extra hands."

"Absolutely, I'd love to help." She says as smoothly as possible, but let's be honest. She has no chill, whatsoever. "When can I start?"

"Tomorrow." His smile was warm, and she felt the blush rise in her face again as she lingered. His chuckle brought her back again from her daze.

"S-sorry! I'll talk to you tomorrow!" She bowed at the waist, an old habit of hers, before nearly running from the shop. ' _That's my boss?! God, I have no chill._ '

' _She's adorable. Tomorrow..._ ' The thought, shaking his head with a smile as he went back to his work.

*6 months later*

She had been working for him for a while now, but her shyness remained.

"Thank you! We'll call when it's ready." She waved another customer out, stapling another order number to a clothes tag, noting the changes needed.

"Eva, get back here! I need you." Herc called from behind the clothes jungle.

' _I need you too..._ ' she thought to herself. She had fallen hopelessly for him, but she knew she was way out of her league. An adonis like him deserved more than a curvy plus-sized accountant. She sighed, dropping the dress in a bin before making her way back. "Yea, boss?" She asked. He was knelt by a mannequin, putting finishing pins on his newest ensemble. The two had become pretty good friends, he often asked her opinion on designs, she tried on pieces but always felt bad when they didn't fit her. ' _He needed a better model_ ' she thought every time she never could fit into something for him to see how it fit on a lady.

"How tall are you?" He asked, focused on his work.

"Um... 5 foot 4. Why?"

"What size dress do you wear?"

She blushed lightly, scratching her arm. "24..." she mutters. She was no model.

"What was that?" He paused, glancing up to her over his glasses... Damn.

"Twen... twenty four, boss." She said a little louder.

"There is no way you're a 24, hun." He said, sitting back on his stool. ' _Oh god, he thinks I'm bigger than that._ ' She mentally panics.

"I am... I mean, that's the last size dress I got the other day." She replied softly, embarrassed. "I know, I'm fat..."

"No no no, that's not what I meant. I just thought-"

"No, it's okay, I get it. I umm... yea." She lowered her head, stepping back, but he stood. "If that's all, I'll go back up front."

"Stop." He said, walking over to her, but she kept backing up from him, her head bowed, the red clear on her cheeks. "Eva, look at me." She shook her head, so he rested a finger under her chin, having backed her against the dressing room door. "Why do you think you're fat?"

"Because I am... like... I'd never fit into anything you make, such beautiful things are not meant for me. I'm not pretty enough for you..." she covered her mouth as soon as those words left her mouth, tears welling in her eyes.

"Eva..." his eyes went wide at her words, but she shook her head, ducking away and running to the front, grabbing her bag before running out of the store.  
' _Go after her..._ ' he thought. But... he didnt.

The next day, she came to work, much against her better judgment. She didn't sleep much last night, the puffiness around her eyes show why. At 630, barely dawn, she pulls out her keys to the shop, she usually opens first, Herc coming in around 8. She needed the time to organize the projects, see what was due today and make sure he finished them on time. Work can't stop just because your heart is broken.

However, the door was already unlocked.

"Hello...?" She called inside, taking her phone out, ready to dial the police.

"Eva! Right on time!" A deep voice called from the back.

"Hercules? It's half six, you're never in this early." She sighed, there goes her quiet time.

"Can't be early if you never left." He replied, coming up front to meet her. "Questions later, come with me."

"But- hey!!" He had taken her arm, pulling her through the shop to his work station, helping her step up on the platform. "Herc, I don't want to model anymore, you need someone smaller..."

"Do you trust me?" He asked, taking her hands in his. They were soft, strong, callused by the countless hours of needlework.

"Hercules, I'm not going to-" she started again, moving to step off the platform, but he gave her hands a gentle squeeze, his eyes meeting hers. She could see the pleading way they wanted her to stay.

"Fine... I trust you." She sighed again, shifting nervously.

"Good." He smiled, taking a sash from over his shoulder. He stepped up beside her, tying the ribbon over her eyes. "Because I need to show you that you are wrong." As soon as her vision is gone, she shivered when she felt his fingers undo the first button on her blouse.

"Herc! I-"

"Shh. You trust me. I'm just proving my point." He silenced her, slowly stripping her of her shirt, her chest rising and falling quicker. She felt ugly, her arms wrapping around her bare stomach, her bra on display. ' _At least I picked a nice set today..._ ' she thought to herself. He didn't say anything, though, unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them off of her. He didn't touch her other than to remove her clothes, he wouldn't overstep that boundary.

Next, however, was her bra. Which she did speak up about.

"Hercules! What are you doing?" She held up the cups, the straps falling off her shoulders."

"Don't worry, you won't need it. Just trust me." He said calmly, taking her wrists in his hands. "Please." She was scared. He could feel her shivering, but not because she was cold. "Breathe, Eva. I'm right here. I'm not going to hurt you. Just trust me." Slowly, he guided her hands away, the bra falling from her chest.

' _He's probably disgusted. He thinks I'm hideous..._ ' her thoughts screamed in her head as she stood mostly bare infront of him, feeling him step back and walk away from her. His footsteps returned, and a hand at her ankle prompted her to step into something. So she did, balancing herself with his shoulder. He pulled the fabric up. It hugged her hips as it slid over, before settling at her waist. He guided her arms into sleeves, before turning her around, tugging the fabric up to her chest, zipping the back.

"I couldn't believe when you told me you were a size 24. I always thought you were smaller, I kept making everything too small for you. I am so sorry. I just... the sizing system is so stupid, you are the perfect model for me." He whispered, turning her again, his hands holding her hips. Her back rested against his chest. Tears welled in her eyes as she listened, still blind to what's infront of her, or on her. "So, I resized this, just for you. I should have asked sooner." The blindfold falls away.

She looked in the tri-mirror, and tears fell instantly. The [dress ](https://imgur.com/a/YxQel)was so comfortable, it was beautiful to her. It fit her snugly, the lace was to die for.

"You really are beautiful, Eva. I wish you would believe that. And I won't stop until you do." Herc rested his head on her shoulder, looking in the mirror with her. "Your body is perfect. It fits you. Love yourself like I do."

"You... you love me?" Her breath caught in her throat.

"Ever since you first came to my shop, so shy and insecure, but so beautiful." He smiled, running his hands over her waist, down to her hips. "You didn't know how much I wanted to dress you and show you off. And now I can..."

"Herc..." she turned around, her tear stained cheeks blushed red. "I love you too..." she whispered. His smile grew, leaning down to meet her lips in a long awaited kiss. She happily accepted it, lovingly returning the affection.

_Fin~_  
_07/27/17_

**Author's Note:**

> I want someone like this.... #datemei'mdesperate


End file.
